the story of a girl who's life is in turmoil :
by NickRocks1
Summary: gabby is a normal girl who runs into an unexpected person... she soon finds out that her life is not normal.
1. Chapter 1

So I have to start a new story…..

I live in a small town in Illinois I have one absolute bestie and his name is nick. But I have one absolute girl bestie and her name is Bella. Now, I have other friends but those are the top two, don't tell the others.

So I'll start this story like any other, I'm walking to school when I see these kids skateboarding. If I had my favorite skateboard right now I would join them. You see someone stole my skateboard out of my locker. So now, you get the picture. I got to school only to see that it was all pink. Gosh, why all pink I can see a little but add some black and red and purple.

Nick- what's up Gabbs?

Me- nothing but the air, now the air is disgustingly pink

Nick- oh, you don't like it?

Me- not one bit, its to… to… girly

Nick- hey, there's Ben

Ben- gabby, just who I was looking for

(Ben is a jock)

Me- really? Why?

Ben- I found this, I think Ethan took it.

Me- oh, really?

Ben- yeah, Hey what's up dude!

Nick- nothing

Me- it's my lucky skateboard! J

Ben- yeah, I'll give it back to you on one condition.

Me- what?

Ben- go on a date with me

Me- well, um all right, sure

Ben- great, pick you up at eight tonight

Me- can't wait

Nick- see u l8tr dude!

Me- isn't he dreamy

Bella- yeah, your so lucky

Me-Whoa! You scared me Bella

Bella- I know

So we went to class and there was a new kid, I sat next to him. He was acting really strange. So then we went to lunch and I sat by Nick.

Nick- Ben, wants your attention

Me- really?

Nick- turn around

Me- kk

I turned around there he was standing behind me, he asked if he could sit with us, of course we said yes.

Ben- so what do you guys talk about

Me- oh you know, random stuff

Ben- like cheese?

Nick- yeah, like one whole lunch hour we talked about cheese and which was better.

Ben was scooting closer to me he was sitting right next to me and his arm was touching mine.

Ben- oh cool

Nick- I'll be right back..

So nick left here is mine and Ben's conversation

Ben- is this awesome or what?

Me- totally

Ben- you gonna eat that bagel?

Me- no, just my pizza so u want it?

Ben- yeah, I would love it

Me- coolio!

Ben- so can I kiss you now

Me- no, we haven't even gone on a date yet

Ben- now were on a date

Me- we're at lunch, this doesn't count

Ben- oh L

Me- cheer up, you'll probably get one tonight

Ben- yes!

Me- so do you have any hobbies other than sports?

This whole time he was staring at his lunch table where he usually sits

Me- go ahead, we won't mind Bella's coming anyway

Ben- sweet bye

Me- c yah!

So he left and Bella sat down

Bella- what was that all about?

Me- cheese, and he wanted to kiss me

Bella- REALLY!

Me- yes,

So we finished school and I skateboarded home. Now I feel like myself. There was some strange kid entering my house.

Oh, it was Justin Bieber.

Justin- o.k. thank you Mrs. B

Mom- no problem hunny have fun

I waited for him to leave and entered my house.

Me- so mom, got a new kid

Mom- ha, not funny he's our new neighbor and he's your age.

Me- so, what are you getting at?

Mom- be nice to him

Me- I got to get ready

Mom- for what?

Me- my date

Mom- oh, well I won't be home but Justin will be here. Their locks aren't in yet so he's safest..

Me- I get it what ever

So I got ready for my date and waited in my room, only to see Justin looking at me through his window. He waved, I rolled my eyes and closed the blinds. Ben pulled up and met me at the front door.

Ben- hey

Me- hey

Ben- you look hot tonight

Me- thanks, I guess

Ben- it's a compliment

J's pov-

I have to say hi to mom's friend and talk to her about tonight…. I did, whoa, there she is… , I just catch my breath every time I talk to her, she can't know. I mean it'll hurt her. Screw it, I can't stay away from her. She has a brother to he's a year older and not home. Will he remember me?

There she goes on her date. What kind of guy tells a girl she looks hot? That's lame, really lame. That should be me!

Reg. pov-

Me- so where are we going?

Ben- to the movies

Me- cool

We got in the movies only to have Ben trying to kiss me the whole movie, until finally he stopped. Now we were pulling into my driveway. He locked the doors on his car.

Me- what are you doing?

Ben- I want a kiss

Me- oh, um not tonight

Ben- it's the least you can do, I spent my money on you.

Me- you asked me out

Ben- yeah, wait

So he pulled his arm rest up and crawled into the back. This was my chance, I unlocked the door and got out. He got out and looked angry. To my disadvantage Justin wasn't over yet.

Me- I'll be right back, I need something out of my room.

Ben-k

He followed me and cornered me, until he did it. He pushed me onto my bed. I was beating his chest until he put all his pressure on me. He was starting to take off my shirt!

Justin- get off her

Me- help!

Ben- go away!

Justin- never,

Justin and Ben got in a big fight. Ben threw the first punch so Justin punched him back. He got Ben outside.

I was on my bed curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

Justin- oh, are you o.k.

Me- no. sniffle

He gave me a hug and I cried into his chest. His smell is really familiar, do I know him from somewhere? His face to I know him, but from where?

Justin- what's your name?

Me- gabby

Justin- o.k. gabby will you be my friend

Me- yeah, sure

I hugged him tighter, till his phone rang, it was his girlfriend.

Me- jasmine or selena

Justin- jasmine

Me- oh, I see

Justin- are you o.k. now

Me- yeah

So we got up and went to my game room until his phone rang again. It was his friends asking where he was, they were at his house.

Me- tell them they can come over

Justin- guys come on over to gabby's

So they all came over and I met Ryan, Chaz, and Christian

Me- so what do you guys want to play?

Ryan- what ever you want cutie

Me- awe, your so cute

Christian- No way!

Chaz- what?

Christian- she has Black ops!

Me- duhh, why wouldn't I?

Ryan- Justin your girlfriend rocks!

Me-no , I'm..

Justin- she's not my girlfriend, remember Jasmine? Ryan I also need to talk to you in private.

Ryan- oh, well then, this is awkward.

Their convo-

Me- u can't slip up! She can't know

Ryan- why, you've been waiting for her, for soooo long.

Justin- yeah, I know and believe me I want to feel her lips on mine again, but I have to wait.

Ryan-k, but.. Enjoy her while you can, she only lives to the age of 16.

Justin- I know, I'm getting closer to her. But it feels different this time..

Ryan- I can c that, just keep your wings hidden.

Justin- like I have a choice. Now let's get back

REG. POV.-

Me- I have one question for you guys

All- what?

Me- what do you want on your pizza?

All- pepperoni, cheese, sausage, extra cheese

Me- k, let me call my bro. he gets free pizza

All except Justin- no way we love you, black ops and free pizza!

Me-k, calm down

So I called my brother-

Me- hey Rob?

Rob- yeah?

Me- I have an order of two large pizza's with sausage, cheese, pepperoni, and extra cheese.

Rob- really? For who?

Me- my friends and I

Rob- are they guys?

Me- yes, now place the order

Rob- I can't knowing my sis is home with boy's by herself

Me-I won't do anything, you know me

Rob- I know I'm just teasing, oh and did you know nick got a job here?

Me- no, oh! Have him deliver the pizza, then tell him to stay at our house.

Rob- fine, bye gabby

Me- bye rob!

So I got off the phone and the boys weren't in the game room.

Me- hello? Where is everybody?

Justin- they'll be right back

Me- where did they go

Justin- to get some clothes, I hope you don't mind I invited them to sleep over. Since I'll be here.

Me- no, no problem at all

Boys- we're back

Me-I can c that

Ryan- did, yah miss me?

Me- if I say yes will you back away?

Ryan- yes

Me- then yes, I missed you a lot

Ryan- yes!

Me- but I missed….

DING! DONG!

Me- pizza's here!

Guys- yes!

So I answer the door and nick was standing there.

Me- hey, dude

Nick- hey Gabbs!

Me- come join us

Nick- sure, your brothers paying me for this

Me- I want you to meet some friends of mine

Nick- oh, who

So nick met all of the guys and now they're playing black ops while eating pizza

Me- nick, can I ask you to come help me with something

Nick- sure

So I went into my room and had my swim suit top on and asked him to tie it.

Nick- sure, what are friends for

Me- thanks, I appreciate it

Nick- can I?

Me- join me?

Nick- yeah

Me- sure

The guys were all sitting in the game room

Me- looks like you guys ate to much pizza, then I saw what they were doing on the floor. They were trying to cover up something.

Me- whisper- nick don't run

Nick-k

Me- first one upstairs gets to take a shower with me!

They all ran upstairs, well it was from Justin and he was making fun of me.

Me- wow, this hurts

Nick- let me see this

The picture had me in it, I was a monster, I was eating Justin. I had devil horns and the caption said big ugly gabby.

I started to cry, how could he?

Me- all of you get out!

Christian- but it was..

Me- I SAID GET OUT!

Nick- I can stay right?

Me- Yeah

Ryan- I'm not leaving

He came over and gave me a hug where I couldn't move, I hit his chest to get him to let me go. Well, I gave in and just cried into his chest.

Rob- what did you do?

Ryan- it was….

Me- it was Justin!

Justin- I didn't mean it, I was joking

Rob- get out, now I mean it, I have to talk to gabby. Justin? Do I…. umm never mind, just leave!

Me- can all but Justin stay?

Rob- yeah,

So we made Justin leave, I felt bad for leaving him unsafe but I had to.

Rob- gabby, upstairs

Me- u only tell me that when something is wrong, or really bad

Rob and I got upstairs to my room where my balcony door was open and Justin could hear, I didn't know he could.

Rob- mom left

Me- I know, she went to work

Rob- no, she left

Me- u mean like dead?

Rob- no, she went to another content she won't be coming back

Me- but, but, no

Rob- yeah, so please try and keep your head high, I love u sis.

Me- I love you to, now we were hugging and I was sitting on my bed crying.

Justin- gabby, listen I'm

Me- Justin, shut up I don't want to scare you with my ugliness…

Justin- but…

And with that I shut my window and shut out Justin.

I got downstairs, with a tear streaked face.

Nick- what happened?

Me- my-my- mom isn't coming back, she's in another country on another continent.

Chaz- awe

Christian- do u need a hug?

Me- yeah

So Christian came and hugged me.. He didn't want to let go. Me- u can let go now

Christian- I know

Ryan- watch it

Me- lets do something, I'm up for anything

Ryan- anything?

Me- yeah, why?

Ryan- lets go upstairs then. J

Me- not that

Ryan- I meant listening to Justin

Me- no, not that

Ryan- well, I'm going over to his house so either stay here alone or come with us.

Me- I would rather stay here then go near him

Ryan- fine, nick? U coming?

Nick-ummm.

Me-go on I'll b fine

Nick-k, sure guys I'll come with you

Guys- great, so now they all went to Justin's

J's pov-

What was I thinking, drawing that picture I lost the love of my life and now I broke up with jasmine! At least the guys r coming over. I can't believe that about gabby's mom!

Reg. POV-

Me- I guess I better go change, no one's in Justin's room I can leave my curtain open. So I was starting to change when I saw him and he saw me in my bra. I had pants on just no shirt.

Justin- hot, damn!

Me- shut up dweeb

So I put a shirt on and closed the window.

Ten minutes later-

I called Ryan-

Ry- hey wat up?

Me- I'm bored!

Ryan-then come on over

Me- no, why can't you come back

Ryan- cause, we're with Biebs right now

Me- fine, I'll be there in five.

So I left my pj's on they were a tank top and shorts.

I rang the doorbell and Ryan answered

Ryan- gabby! WOAH!

Me- shut up

Ryan-U did come I thought u were joking.

Me- no I was to bored

Ryan- oh, Christian u owe me five bucks

Me- wow, I was bet on

what happens at Justins? does she forgive him? keep reading to find out...


	2. What!

Nick left and we all said bye.

Ryan- Justin is upstairs

Me- yeah? So, what's your point?

Ryan- talk to him?

Me- nah, I don't think so

Ryan- it was worth a try

Ryan- so…. Nice pj's

Me- I know

Ryan- come stand over here,

He thought I was stupid there was a mistletoe there.

Me- no thanks, I got enough tonight

Ryan- from Ben?

Me- who told you?

Ryan- umm no one

Me- Justin did didn't he?

Ryan- well, yeah

Me- he had no right

Ryan- he was worried about you and he told us.

Me- I didn't even tell my brother, that's it I'm leaving

Justin- no, don't go

Ryan- not a good time dude!

Me- c yah!

I went outside only to have Justin follow me,

Me- leave me alone

Justin- come on

Me- no, go away

Justin- at least come back inside

Me- fine, don't talk to me ever again.

Justin- I won't L

Me- good

So I went back inside and there they were listening at the door, me guys I know your there, get away or you will get a nasty bruise.

Chaz- lets play a game!

Guys- truth or dare!

Me- sure what ever

So we got in a circle and spun an empty can of pop.

It landed on Justin.

Ryan- Justin truth or dare?

Justin- dare, he looked at me

Ryan- I dare you to take gabby upstairs and make her listen to you explain why you did what you did. Oh and you have to talk to her.

Me- Ryan, why r u being a matchmaker?

Ryan- I'll tell u l8tr, now go!

Me- um no, sorry

Justin- a dare's a dare

Me- my life sucks

So he took me up stairs

Justin- b4 u say anything I want you to know, it was very stupid of me to draw that picture, here's some paper u can draw one of me. I tried, I couldn't do it

Me- I can't, cause unlike u I have a heart

Justin- I deserved that, and I had no right to tell them about Ben, I was just really worried about you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. When I saw the fear in your eyes and saw you crying I knew you were to be protected by me.

Me- ummm, well

Justin- bye, thanks for listening, oh and I broke up with my girlfriend for you….

He started to walk out the door when I ran behind him and grabbed his arm.

Justin- look, I told u I'm sorry what else do u want?

Me- this,

I hugged him then I told him I was sorry and I felt bad.

Justin- gabby, I missed you talking to me

Me- I missed talking to you

Justin hugged me again, then he looked into my hazel eyes and leaned down for the kiss. We kissed and it turned into a make out session with French kissing. He pushed me on his bed and I saw Ben for a minute and pushed him off.

Justin- I'm sorry

Me- I-I- saw Ben,

Justin- Gabby, I'm here it's Justin and Ben will never lay another hand on you.

Me- thanks, Justin?

Justin- what?

Me- did you mean what you said about jasmine?

Justin- yeah, I did

Me- oh, I'm flattered

Justin- so u want to b my girlfriend?

Me- no,

Justin- ohL

Me- I would love to be your girlfriend!

Justin- yes! J

We started to kiss again and this time, Ryan interrupted.

Ryan- Justin are you done yet?

Justin- no, go back downstairs

Ryan- no, were waiting on you and gabby

Me- Justin come on, let's go

Justin- but, I want to stay here

Me- fine, but I'm going downstairs..

Justin- I just got you back no way am I going to be here while your downstairs….

Me- awe, I know but it'll be fun

Justin-k let's go

Me- yay!

So we went down stairs only to find that there was a heavenly figure standing in the doorway.

Justin- dude, not now!

?- sorry, we gotta talk

Me- what? Justin who is this?

Justin- this is max

Max- hey, gabby it's been a while

Me- what? I don't even know you

Max- oh, um we met in school

Me- Justin, I never met this guy in my life

Justin- I know just forget it now

Me- k thinking- max is soo cute, he seems down to earth, I guess.

Justins pov-

What is max doing here? I just got her back… I can't lose her again.

Max- don't worry just here to tell you your going to her school. There's others to. You'll know them when you see them.

He left after that.

Reg pov-

Me- ummm, I gotta go

Justin- no please

Me- I think someone's in my house

Justin- thinking- can she see them?

Me- I really have to go check

See, I have this secret, I can see these shadows and they seem to follow me, they won't leave me alone. They scare me to death..


End file.
